Aceite as Consequências
by Duda Amaral
Summary: [Shortfic DG]Em um jogo de verdade ou consequência noturno, grifinórios aprendem uma grande lição:NUNCA DESAFIE UM MALFOY.


**Aceite as conseqüências**

Certamente Draco Malfoy não é do tipo que sai à noite pelos corredores de Hogwarts sendo arrastado pela gravata como um cachorrinho.

Certamente ele não era desse tipo, principalmente se a garota em questão fosse a cara-de-buldogue Pansy Parkinson; mas ele tinha medo de parar agora e a garota dar qualquer tipo de berro, chamando a atenção de todos.

E naquela hora eles não podiam chamar absolutamente atenção nenhuma; se Filch os pegassem fora do dormitório depois do toque de recolher, ainda mais fazendo orgia em alguma sala vazia, Draco tinha certeza que passaria o resto do mês polindo troféus sem usar magia.

Então ele deixou Parkinson o conduzir pelo pescoço até uma das salas da torre norte; a garota com um sorriso safado no rosto, e ele com uma cara um tanto quanto aborrecida. Queria ter tido tempo para arranjar uma garota melhor pra passar a noite, no entanto, o dia fora ocupado e Parkinson sempre quebrava um galho. Draco de jeito maneira gostava de Parkinson, na verdade a garota que ele gostava era _bastante_ diferente dela...

Foram se batendo pelo corrimão das escadas, às vezes Parkinson parava e beijava Draco avidamente como se quisesse engolir as amídalas do garoto, e logo continuavam subindo.

Chegaram até a torre norte, e Pansy começou antes mesmo de chegar nas salas a desabotoar a camisa do uniforme de Draco.Ele estava começando a se irritar, se a garota estava tão necessitada por ter estado na seca o mês inteiro por que ele tinha companhia melhor, não era problema dele. Na verdade, não estava nem concentrado no que estava fazendo, iria dormir com Parkinson mais para não perder sua fama de galinha que tinha companhia todas as noites do que por vontade própria.

Procurava uma desculpa para se livrar de Parkinson enquanto ela ia desabotoando sua camisa.Sim, ele iria precisar de uma desculpa, um sonserino recusar transa fácil era o mesmo que ser o namorado do Creevey.

Então escutou um som vindo de uma das salas na torre. Pansy não tinha escutado, parecia querer praticar o "esporte" no corredor mesmo. O som se intensificou, e ele escutou mais algumas gargalhadas nervosas vindas de dentro da sala. Resolveu investigar.

Afastou Parkinson sem se preocupar com os resmungos dela, e conseguiu identificar as vozes de Potter, Granger, Weasley e Longbottom; mas com certeza haviam mais grifinórios na sala. Havia arranjado uma boa desculpa.

"Dá o fora Parkinson."

"Mas ursinho, eu achei que nós iríamos fazer aquilo hoje..."-A garota falou com um biquinho, tentando ser sexy.

"Primeiro não me chame de ursinho. Segundo que você achou errado, eu descobri algo mais interessante pra fazer."-Ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado - "Se bem que não é muito difícil algo ser mais interessante que você..."

"Seu grosso!'

"Poupe-me dos seus xingamentos e _dá o fora, Parkinson_."

A garota saiu descendo pelas escadas, marchando dramaticamente com as mãos na cintura.Draco estava livre agora para fazer sua entrada triunfal no campo de grifinórios.

Ajeitou a blusa e a gravata que Pansy tinha feito o favor de desarrumar, pos seu melhor sorriso cínico no rosto.

"Ora, se não é um agrupamento de grifinóriozinhos... O que houve, não havia camas o suficiente no dormitório de vocês?"

Os grifinórios voltaram atenção para Draco, muitos com a cara claramente raivosa, e ele pode ver quem estava na sala. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, Creevey, Patil e Finnigan.

E também havia Virgínia.

A conquista difícil que ele nunca havia conseguido. Teve uma certa época que se sentiu quase que obcecado pela garota.Talvez pelo fato de ela nunca ter beijado e ele não ter conseguido tirar o BV dela, quando jurou que para si mesmo que faria isso. Não conseguiu nem ao menos se aproximar dela.

Provavelmente não conseguiu por que era um Malfoy e ela provavelmente o odiava e repugnava. A mesma coisa que ele deveria sentir por ela ser uma Weasley, e foi engraçado como ela ser a inimiga se tornou apenas um motivo para torná-la atraente.

E Virgínia nem ao menos era bonita como as sonserinas que ele saia. Era atraente apenas por ser doce e _completamente_ inatingível.

Todos estavam sentados em círculos, em volta de uma varinha forjada em carvalho que rodopiava no centro, e às vezes parava, sempre apontado para uma pessoa em cada extremidade.Potter segurou a varinha no ar e a apontou para Draco.

"O que você quer Malfoy?"

"Eu quero cumprir minhas obrigações de monitor-chefe, Potter. "- Draco falou sem deixar o sorriso cínico de lado -" Talvez Granger que também é monitora saiba da regra que proíbe os alunos de sair por aí de madrugada."

"Ele quis dizer o que você quer para não nos dedurar." - Disse Creevey, um pouco afetado.

"Depende..." - levantou uma das sobrancelhas - "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Não podemos contar."

"Nesse caso eu acho que estou sendo obrigado a ir atrás do Filch..." - Draco disse sorrindo com sua voz arrastada - "E eu acho que ele não vai gostar nem um pouco de ver essa aglomeração de alunos fora da cama..."

"Estamos jogando verdade ou conseqüência."

"O que é isso?"

"Me desculpe Malfoy, mas você não sabe o que é verdade ou conseqüência?" - Perguntou Patil levando todos a darem risadas e fazendo Draco se sentir um idiota - "Quero dizer, você _realmente _não sabe?"

"Eu estou com cara de quem sabe, Patil?" - As risadas pararam e estabeleceu-se o silêncio - "Então vê se fecha o bico."

"Verdade ou conseqüência é um jogo trouxa com algumas adaptações mágicas que nós fizemos."-Disse Granger orgulhosa. Provavelmente ela havia feito as tais "adaptações mágicas".

"Como se joga?"

"Colocamos a varinha no centro da roda e enfeitiçamos ela pra girar, apontando duas pessoas para jogarem."-Falou Virgínia.Era a primeira vez que ela olhava diretamente nos olhos de Draco, e ele nunca achou que ela fosse capaz de sorrir para ele daquele jeito. Como ela podia ser tão simpática mesmo com que odiava?

"A pessoa para quem a varinha apontar seu lado mágico pergunta o que o outro jogador quer, verdade ou conseqüência, e é a partir daí que o jogo fica interessante... "-Gina sorriu misteriosa e corando um pouco, e Draco levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. - "Se a pessoa escolher verdade, terá de responder qualquer pergunta vinda do outro jogador; se escolher conseqüência deverá se submeter a qualquer desafio que o outro propor."

"Certo, eu quero jogar então "- Ao que parece os grifinórios não esperavam essa resposta. Draco tomou um lugar no círculo entre Patil e Longbottom, ficando diretamente no campo de visão de Virgínia. - "O que acontece se eu não aceitar o desafio?"

"Você irá sofrer os mais dolorosos feitiços. "- Disse Weasley dirigindo-se pela primeira vez para Draco - "E pode ter certeza que ferrar com você não será problema pra mim."

"Eu tenho certeza disso, Weasley. Eu posso pedir qualquer coisa no desafio?"

"Pode, não há nenhuma regra em relação a isso."

"É sempre divertido quando alguém escolhe desafio" - Gina falou sorrindo, recebendo olhares a julgando por estar sendo simpática - "Teve vez em que o Rony teve de mandar um poema declarando amar a professora Trewlaney! "- Ela falou entre risadas, deixando o Weasley com as orelhas completamente vermelhas.-"Até hoje como você pode ver ele morre de vergonha disso."

"Eu nem sei por que eu ainda venho de noite jogar esse jogo!"

"Eu também não, Rony." - Falou Patil, se metendo na conversa -" Você sempre fica fazendo figa pra cair você e a Mione, e quando cai você sempre pergunta a mesma coisa."

"É. "- Falou Potter dando risada - "Você sempre pergunta sobre o que é que há entre ela e o Krum."

"E ela sempre responde a mesma coisa".-Hermione fugiu da sala com os olhos, o rosto vermelho queimando de vergonha - "Que ela gosta de outro garoto... "- Disse Parvati, com o corpo claramente expressando que o tal garoto era Rony. Nessa hora, Weasley deixou de ter apenas as orelhas vermelhas para ter a cara inteira -" E que não há absolutamente a menor chance para o Krum."

"É, acho que oapanhador da bulgárianão pegouo pomodessa vez!" - Disse Neville, com todos os grifinórios rindo junto. Draco viu que claramente estavam esquecendo de sua presença naquela sala e limpou a garganta fazendo-se notar.

"E se eu escolher verdade, o que garante que eu não vá mentir?"

"Duh Malfoy, tem um feitiço nessa sala."- Disse Creevey zombando dele.- "Você não pode mentir.Depois de saber disso ainda quer jogar, Malfoy?"

"Claro Creevey." - Draco olhou para o garoto com olhos estreitados - "Nunca desafie um Malfoy."

Ficou silencio na sala por mais um tempo. Longbottom parecia estar ficando impaciente, e ficava olhando com os dedos enquanto Patil brincava de enrolar o cabelo entre os dedos. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada.

"Que tal começarmos a jogar?"-Disse Gina feliz e ansiosa, pondo sua varinha no chão e enfeitiçando-a para começar a rodar.

"Concordo com a Weasley."- Todos olharam com surpresa para Draco.- "O que foi? Eu não tenho a noite inteira!"

"Nós também não, Malfoy."-Disse Harry, prestando atenção no jogo. A varinha começava a parar, ia apontar para alguém.Os rostos olhavam ansiosos para a varinha, torcendo intimamente para que desse o que eles queriam. Draco torcia para que caísse ele e Virgínia.

Infelizmente não se pode ganhar todas, e caiu Colin perguntando para Harry.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Verdade."

"Eu vim elaborando esta teoria há muito tempo, e presumi que o único motivo para você não ficar comigo é que você gosta de uma outra pessoa. E eu acho que as probabilidades apontam para você gostar da Gina. Você gosta dela, Harry?"

"Colin, eu já te disse outras vezes, eu não fico com você é por que eu gosto de garotas. "- Colin olhou para ele decepcionado. - "_Só de garotas_."

"Não fuja da minha pergunta, você gosta dela ou não?"

Harry corou, e Gina também estava vermelha.Por dentro Draco estava um pouco triste por ela estar corada, mas não deixava ninguém perceber isso.

"Eu...Eu..."-As palavras fugiam da boca do garoto, e a tensão na sala podia ser pega no ar. - "Eu gosto."

Silencio.

Gina e Harry olhavam para o chão, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de se encarar depois disso.Draco viu que Gina ainda gostava de Harry, eles eram um casal perfeito, e ela era o grande errado da história por estar gostando de quem claramente não devia.

Neville então pegou a varinha e pos de novo para rodar, e a atenção se voltou para o centro do circulo de novo, apesar de Colin ainda encarar Harry e Gina decepcionado.

Neville pergunta para Patil.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Conseqüência."

"Amanhã na aula do Snape dê isso aqui para ele. "- Neville entregou para ela um enorme frasco de Shampoo para cabelos oleosos.

"Certo Nev."-Patil deu uma piscadela marota para o gordinho. - "Farei o que você nunca teve coragem de fazer."-Draco ficou animado pela primeira vez por ter aulas de poções com os grifinórios. Snape era seu professor predileto, mas não poderia negar que seria engraçado.

A varinha começou a girar de novo, dessa vez sem a tensão da outra vez.Todos voltaram a torcer para que pudessem perguntar dessa vez.

Hermione pergunta para Rony.

Todos ficaram esperançosos, sabiam que independente de sair verdade ou conseqüência, provavelmente aquela seria a hora em que o casal desenrolaria e começaria talvez a assumir seus sentimentos.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Verdade."

Hermione engoliu em seco, e tomou coragem para fazer a sua pergunta.

"Rony, eu queria saber o por que sempre que jogamos isso você faz sempre a mesma pergunta. Eu sempre dou a mesma resposta por que eu gosto de você."-Ela ficou vermelha, Rony também, mas ele sorriu, e isso foi sinal para ela continuar.-"Você gosta de mim?"

"Se não gostasse não faria sempre a mesma pergunta, Mione." - Ele disse sorrindo para ela, e todos na roda ficaram felizes por finalmente eles assumirem que gostavam um do outro.Menos Draco, que ficou querendo vomitar pensando no que daria a cruza de uma fuinha com um castor. - "Eu não sou tão idiota quanto você pensa... Talvez seja lerdo, mas não idiota."

A varinha girou novamente, e Draco não torceu mais. Nunca dava o que ele queria mesmo, iria se contentar em observar os segredos dos grifinórios serem desvendados.

No entanto, é quando menos se espera que se consegue. Draco pergunta para Gina.

Todos olhavam apreensivos, mas Gina estava calma e concentrada. Draco também se mantinha calmo e concentrado, já sabia o que iria perguntar.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Conseqüência."

Com essa até mesmo Draco se surpreendeu. Ela estava ali dando a chance de ele pedir o que ele quisesse.E provavelmente ela já sabia o que ele iria pedir.

"Um beijo, sozinhos, na boca."

"Hoje?"

"Agora."

"OK."

Todos olharam perplexos. Quem imaginaria que Draco Malfoy iria querer beijar uma Weasley? E quem imaginaria que ela aceitaria tão bem? Essas coisas nem mesmo o próprio Draco sabia explicar.

"Quem você pensa que é para pedir isso para minha irmãzinha, seu bastardo? "- Perguntou Rony com fúria, já se levantando de seu lugar.

"Aceite as conseqüências Weasley, e saia da sala." - Draco sorriu de lado. - "Aproveite e leve seus amiguinhos junto."

"Até parece que eu vou deixar você sozinho aqui com a minha irmãzinha! Como é que eu vou saber se você não vai fazer algo impróprio com ela?"

"Rony, eu aceitei jogar, e agora vou aceitar a conseqüência da minha escolha, e não é você que vai me proibir disso! "- Disse Gina irritada se manifestando pela primeira vez sobre o desafio.

"Mas Gina; vai ser o seu primeiro beijo! "- Falou Parvati com uma voz horrorizada. - "Do primeiro beijo a gente sempre se lembra, e você vai ter ele com um Malfoy!"

"Eu aceitei jogar este jogo, Parvati."

"É, não fui eu quem a obriguei. E Weasley, eu não vou fazer nada além do proposto, palavra de Malfoy."

"Eu aprendi a não confiar muito na palavra de Malfoys."

"Então pelo menos confie na minha palavra, Ron."

Rony olhou de Gina para Draco, de Draco para Gina, e então foi embora junto dos outros, não antes sem dizer que qualquer coisa era só gritar e ele viria correndo e meteria um murro nas fuças de Malfoy.

Estavam sozinhos.

Agora que os grifinórios não estavam ali, Draco não se sentia muito bem. Estar ali com ela era algo tão forçado, e estranho...

Logo percebeu que não queria que fosse assim. Conquistá-la não era como qualquer garota, era algo especial, não queria ganhá-la no jogo. Se a Weasley era tão difícil, queria ter seu prêmio por merecimento próprio, e não por um simples acaso da sorte.

"Não precisa me beijar se não quiser.Não vou contar a ninguém."

"Mas e o jogo?"

"Já falei que não vou contar pra ninguém, Virgínia. "- Draco falou, a encarando nos olhos, a cara fechada e os olhos frios.

"Se você ia desistir assim não devia ter proposto o desafio."

Draco tirou as mãos que estavam no bolso e começou a se aproximar de Gina com um sorriso de lado no rosto.

"Falando assim parece até que você quer ter o primeiro beijo comigo, Weasley... "- Gina sorriu timidamente e Draco voltou a por as mãos nos bolsos. -" Em todo caso, eu sei que só parece, então não vou obrigá-la a nada."

"Certo, então se não vamos cumprir o desafio, acho que podemos jogar mais uma rodada de verdade ou conseqüência."

"Devo chamar os seus amiguinhos?"

"Não, vamos jogar só nos dois. "- Ela falou sorrindo de um jeito provocante.

A varinha começou a girar, mas os olhos não estavam nela.Draco e Gina olhavam um ao outro com intensidade, ele podia ver que havia algo a mais nos olhos dela.A varinha parou.

Gina pergunta para Draco.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Conseqüência."

"Faça comigo o que tem vontade."

Draco pulou a distância que os separavam e a beijou.A mão dele segurando fortemente a face dela, as mãos dela bagunçando o cabelo dele.Ele então separou os lábios dos dela um momento, e viu a cara dela ofegante, um pouco desarrumada, ostentando um sorriso um tanto quanto culpado no rosto.

"Agora sou eu. Verdade ou conseqüência?"

"Vamos variar um pouco... "- Ela falou sorrindo e passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele. - "Verdade."

"O que você acha de jogar este jogo só nós dois mais algumas vezes?"

Ela entendeu o pedido de namoro. O beijou de novo mais intensamente.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia."

_Já não me preocupo  
Se eu não sei porquê  
Às vezes o que eu vejo  
Quase ninguém vê  
E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu vejo o mesmo que você._

_**(Quase sem Querer-Legião Urbana)**_

**N.A:**Uma nova shortfic!O que vocês acharam?Eu acho que muitos já jogaram verdade ou conseqüência, mas já pensaram em jogar com Draco Malfoy?

Ah, uma coisa que eu preciso explicar...Talvez possa parecer estranho ele gostar da Gina logo de início, mas não é como se ele estivesse apaixonado... É mais como se ela fosse...Como eu posso dizer...Um objeto de consumo!

E ela também gostava dele, ele só não sabia disso ainda...

E eu não resisti em por um pouco de R/Hr aqui, rsrs...

E...anh...tipo, agora que eu reli a fic, posso dizer que não gostei tanto dessa quanto das minhas outras shortfics...mas me digam o que vocês acham, por favor!

E a música no fim da short, Quase sem Querer, eu achei simplesmente perfeita pra ela...Na verdade, é uma música perfeita pra qualquer D/G, a letra é linda e tem D/G saindo por todos os poros...Quem quiser baixar e pegar a letra inteira, eu mais que recomendo!

Obrigada pra minha beta, Princesa Chi!

Obrigada a quem está lendo isso, deixem reviews falando o que acharam da história!

Beijos

Duda


End file.
